


The Repairman

by causticinfinites



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking on the job, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, They literally fuck, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everywhere, on everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticinfinites/pseuds/causticinfinites
Summary: Elizabeth is a wealthy young lady of nineteen years old, she is responsible for taking care of her family's inn while they are away, she calls for a repairman, but never expected what she gets.





	1. The Call

Elizabeth Comstock was a wealthy and well to do young lady, She was formally of age and as such was required to help out with the family business.   The Comstocks owned an inn and it was her duty to see that the guests were flourishing.    
  
Elizabeth was left in complete control of the inn while he parents were off to Tokyo for a well-deserved vacation.  She was nervous, as was expected.  But responsibility didn't really scare her, it excited her.  
  
One morning during her care of the Inn, she had discovered one of the rooms had been flooding. She was unable to book guests for the room and needed to call for a repairman, Ugh she thought I've had trouble after trouble with these pipes She wondered if her parents ever actually called a professional in to fix them or just paid for more building expansions.  
  
So she dialed the number of the repair and plumbing service she found in the phonebook and waited patiently, albeit stressed, for him to show up.   She was almost at her wit's end when he showed up at the last moment, she had been dealing with obnoxious guests and people with horrible phone manners trying to book rooms that were unavailable.  
  
When he came in, it was obvious that he had had a few to drink already. She stormed over to the man and put her hands on her hips "Excuse me? You are four hours late!" She shouted "When I call for a professional to come and fix the problems here, I expect them to arrive before the entire building floods"  
  
"Well, gee, I'm sorry there Miss.  You know, I work at a place that has other jobs for me so I don't got to stick around if all you have is verbal abuse and the like"  He said, running a hand through his messy hair.  Elizabeth looked him over, she supposed he was attractive, though he was much older than her.  She shook away even the idea of those thoughts before they even started and focused on her anger  
  
She sighed "I'm not happy with your tardiness, but I really need your help, so let me show you the problems upstairs and you can get started'  
  
"As long as it'll make you happy, Miss," He said sarcastically, she felt her irritation rise with each word the man spoke.  What was his deal?  
  
The pair walked up the stairs together and Elizabeth led him to the room that had water soaked into its carpet, the bed was sparse of its coverings as Elizabeth had removed them earlier on to save them from getting water damaged and moldy.   The repairman went to work checking around the walls and floor as Elizabeth stood in the doorway and tried to avoid staring at the man's ass.  Which was close to impossible since he was wearing incredibly form-fitting jeans.  
  
"What's your name, anyway?"  She asked, by way of distracting herself.  
  
"DeWitt," He said, still focused on the task at hand "Booker"  
  
"Well I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I don't think I can lie convincingly enough"   
  
Her harsh words were meant with a chuckle from the man as he stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Look, I think there might be a huge problem with the plumbing. How old is this building?"  He asked  
  
"It's well over a hundred years old, but I know that it's been restored more than once, the plumbing is all new"  
  
"Not that new" he countered "Because I had a job once where the pipes backed up through the walls. and that only happens when the pipes are rusted through"  
  
"Is that what's happening?" She asked, her irritation like a hot knife against her neck  
  
"Yep, Looks like it and it looks like this is going to be a couple weeks to fix" He bent over again to pick up his phone he had dropped on the empty bed  
  
Elizabeth groaned "Weeks?!" She felt a helpless sense of panic "Excuse me Mister DeWitt, but I don't have a few weeks!"  
  
"What, you uh, dying or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow  
  
"What? No!" Elizabeth responded, dumbfounded that he'd even ask such a silly question "I have a business to run here Mr. DeWitt. I don't have time for a lackadaisical plumber to take his good old time fixing my problem AND taking my money"  
  
"What have you got against plumbers?" He said, mocking a hurt tone  
  
"Fine, Mr. DeWit,  Do what you need to do... Just get it done"  
  
"Well, I ain't going to start today. It's after five" He said with a glare as if she was the one in the wrong for making him come all the way down here to do his job.  
  
"It isn't my fault that you are four hours late. What were the other jobs you were doing today Mr. DeWitt? Drinking booze at the local establishments?"  
  
"Hey," He said, warning in his eyes "I don't have to put up with this kind of attitude from you, I don't"  
  
"Then don't," She said "But if you want more money for the breath mints I can tell you've been using, by all means,  take the job"  
  
He looked offended, but he stuck out his hand for a shake "Fine, deal. I start work tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to go home"  
  
She took his hand and breathed heavily through her nose, a sign of anger and frustration, she'd rather be throwing this man out of the inn than making a deal with him.   "You better be here at six am, sharp. no excuses"  
  
He broke the handshake and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking past her without another word.  She walked him back downstairs and stood by the staircase as he walked through the front door.  _Damn_ , she thought _He's a fine man._  
  
  



	2. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth doesn't know if he turns her on or annoys her more, but she's trying to deal with it all the same.

It was eight in the morning and the repairman was not there. Elizabeth sighed and checked her phone once again. This would not stand, she had people calling into the inn trying to book a room and she couldn't handle any of it.

"I'm so sorry Sir, But I'm going to need you to reschedule your reservation as the Inn is currently undergoing restoration for some flooding damage," She said to person after person, some were understanding and others needlessly screamed at her through the phone.

After a while of abusive phone calls, she decided to call the repair company that dispatched the man that refused to do his job "Hello, You've reached Selman's Repair, this is Shelia"

"Yes, Hello Shelia. This is Elizabeth. I recently called about a repair service for some plumbing issues we've been having here at the Inn that I'm managing. You sent over a repairman that has consistently been a problem since the call"

"Ma'am, you called us yesterday morning" Shelia's voice sounded over the phone

"Yes, and your worker didn't show up until nearing five, clearly having been drinking and then he just left. He claimed he'd be here at six sharp, and he's yet to arrive"

"What was the name of this man?" Shelia asked

Elizabeth was questioning her morals at this moment, should she rat out a man she barely knew for shoddy service? She knew there was no reason she should protect the man, but she felt almost guilty for making the call. She felt like she was a child tattling on a schoolmate.

It was then she saw from the desk, a man walked through the doors to the inn, wearing a tool belt and a sour expression. Elizabeth pulled the phone away from her ear and set it carefully down on the receiver without even saying another word. She quickly moved out from the desk and to the door.

"Mr. DeWitt" She started, her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed in disappointment "You were supposed to be here at six am, It is now nearly nine"

"I had some other things to do," He said with a noncommittal cock of his head. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, the man pushed past her and headed up the stairs. Elizabeth wasn't going to just stand by and let him sneak out upstairs through a window, scale down the building and head to the nearest bar, so she followed him.

"You don't need to babysit me, Miss" he turned around as soon as they reached the landing upstairs. Elizabeth let out a laugh "Oh really? Tell me you wouldn't duck out the window as soon as you were out of my view. If you don't mind, Mr. DeWitt... I'm going to keep a close eye on you until you get the damn job done"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very poor business owner?"

She gave him a glare, which he took as a warning to step away from her and into the adjacent bathroom that connected to the water-logged room. He put down his toolbox on the tiled floor and bent down over the shower to check the pipes. Elizabeth leaned against the wall and watched him, the window was latched shut but she still believed he'd find a way to weasel out of the work.

She took this time to study him, well, his backside... The man had a very nice and very tight ass. She took a deep breath. His jeans were very distracting, they were tight in all the right places but loose enough to leave some things to the imagination. She imagined many things involving him only the previous night, she had never been so taken with a man's physical form before. Of course, she had boyfriends in her life, but she had never felt so hungry for someone's body.

"So what's your deal anyway?" He said, his voice echoing as he checked the panel that housed the pipes in the shower

"My deal?"

"Yeah, you know. Most girls your age go to college"

"I take classes at the community college" She answered stiffly

"Community college? That sounds a little plain for a girl of your type of money"

"I don't need a reminder, my parents do a great job telling me that I'm wasting my time not wasting my money on the expensive 'College Experience'"

"I just don't get it, you're rich... so why not live like a rich girl?"

"How exactly does a rich girl live, Mr. DeWitt? And... Not that it's any of your business, It's not my money to spend. It's my parent's money, and because I denied them spending on my college education, I'm not allowed to touch any of it"

He put the wall panel back on and bent over to put his wrench down, sitting on the edge of the tub and placing his hands over his knees "I mean, like a rich girl... Buying cars or somethin'"

Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and chuckled despite herself "Enough of this, Please just do your job."

"Hey uh, look. Miss. I'm sorry about the way I came in here yesterday, I'm in a bad way and I know that ain't no excuse but... I'm just sorry, I wasn't professional at all and I shouldn't have been so cross with you"

Elizabeth was thrown completely off her guard, maybe she had this man all wrong. She took a breath and came over to sit beside him on the tub. It was a round porcelain tub and shower merge, beautiful and romantic. It had just enough room for two to fit and do whatever their imaginations could think of.

He looked at her "This means you accept the apology?"

"As long as you do the job I asked you to do," She said

"The job you're paying me for" he reminded her

"You are a pain in the ass Mr. DeWitt," she said with a shake of her head

He smirked, "Then I've done my job."

"But not your actual job, you mind doing some work here?" She said, nudging the toolbox with her toe.

He cleared his throat "I'll tell you what, I'll do work... in exchange for some info on you"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, DeWitt"

"I'm a glorified janitor who holds a toolbox all day and has an alcohol addiction. Pass"

"I already know those things, tell me something I don't know"

"Uh, I'm really good in the sack"

She elbowed him in the side "Ow" he shouted "Alright, fuck. I sleep alone, I haven't had a relationship in years, and I'm constantly depressed"

"You have a quite a sob story Mr. DeWitt"

"Please, you can call me Booker"

She turned to look at him, the man had brown-blonde hair, he had stubble on his face and a couple of frown and worry lines. His eyes were green, beautiful green. Shit stop thinking of him like that. She chided herself, there was no reason for her to be thinking about how she wanted him to push her against the sink and thrust himself inside her, no reason to wish for his nails to dig into her skin as they both lost themselves in a passionate night together.

"I think I'll stick with Mr. DeWitt, it would be fairly unprofessional of me if I called you by your first name, and we are not exactly on a first name basis."

"Do I have to call you Miss Comstock?"

"You have to do your job. Mr. DeWitt." She felt the overwhelming urge to make a bad joke about his name rhyming with dimwit but she thought she'd keep that for a time she was really pissed at him.

Her proximity to the man that drove her insane was as to be expected, driving her insane, she felt the heat off his body and it sent unwelcome shivers down her spine and left her with a throbbing in her groin.

"I'll leave you to your work," She said, standing up and stepping over the toolbox "But I will be coming back here to make sure you are actually doing it."

She took one last look at the man before heading back downstairs, she had to get out of here, even if only for a moment. She rushed through the halls and out the back to get in her car, She had been playing to head back to her house to take care of her intense arousal, but she couldn't stand it any longer and felt her hand slipping into her panties.

The result of spending ten minutes in a room alone with Mr. DeWitt had left her throbbing and wet, nearly soaking through her underwear, she felt shivers in her body as her fingers found their way over her clit, she slid a finger inside slowly at first but then built up speed, she wished more than anything that the finger was the man's cock thrusting into her, She moaned lightly at the thought.  "Fuck!" She uttered aloud following a sharp intake of breath as she built up the pressure on her clit with her other finger. 

She envisioned heading back up to the bathroom and pushing the man down, getting on top of him and having him in all the ways she could imagine, with each new image in her mind she felt more and more overwhelmed, her nipples were hard and she felt herself dripping with wetness as she pushed more fingers inside. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming his name as she quickly came to a climax and felt her body winding down.

 _Damn it_ she thought when she realized she had cum all over her underwear, soaking them all the way through, she'd have to go home and get a new pair, but she wanted to check that the man she hired was actually doing his job. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth becomes more enraged by the man hired to fix the problems at her inn, until she catches him pleasuring himself in one of her rooms.

She got back up to the plumber right as he apparently forgot how to do his job, because he was sitting on the tub and using his phone.  God, just  when she thought there was nothing he could do to annoy her more, she strode over and grabbed his phone out of his hand "Excuse me, Mr. DeWitt" She threw the phone into the sink   
  
"I hired you to fix the damn plumbing, not look at pornography on your phone"   
  
"I was taking a damn break," He said with an exasperated sigh "I had been working"   
  
"It looks like you just hammered a hole in the goddamn wall" Elizabeth looked over the wall, it was broken past the panel that allowed those to view the pipes. She glared at the man sitting on the edge of the tub. His expression was so innocent that she had to restrain herself from either laughing or ripping his clothes off.  
  
The man's rugged good looks were making it impossible for her to focus on being angry with him for his lack of professionalism.   But she held her own as she grabbed his arm "You are going to get up, you are going to fix this and then you are going to get the hell out of my Inn"  
  
"Hey" He shoved her hand away "I could call the cops on you for attacking me"   
  
"Mr. DeWitt, If I was going to attack you. You would know, now fix this.  And by the by, you aren't getting a damn dime from this job.  You are doing this pro-bono or I'm going to call the cops"   
  
"Call the cops on me for doing what? Taking a lunch break?"  
  
"A lunch break is when you go out to eat, maybe with friends, it's when you head out back to take a smoke.. Not when you watch pornography on your phone on the goddamn clock"  
  
He stood up and took a deep breath, he was taller than her by a bit and a little intimidating with his dark expression, he put his hands on her shoulders "What was your name again, Miss?"  
  
She wasn't going to let him know he was getting to her, she was desperately trying to ignore the heat between them, Did he feel it too? Having his hands on her shoulders was almost too much.   
  
"Please remove your hands from my shoulders," She said  
  
"Huh, so you can handle me whichever way you want but I'm not allowed to touch you?"  He asked, an eyebrow raised  
  
She placed her hands against his chest and shoved him back, "Get back to work Mr. DeWitt"  
  
"Wow," He said, whistling as he regained his balance "I'm impressed"  
  
"Do you do this on all of your jobs?" She asked, she was starting to regret not telling the woman the name of the bastard who has been wasting her time for the past day and a half.  "Do you just sit around and do absolutely nothing? How the fuck did you even get this job?"  
  
"Hey, miss." He said, holding a hand out "There ain't no reason to be swearing, it ain't professional like"  
  
"It ain't professional to show up to a job four hours late with alcohol on your breath and then claim you'll be here at six the next day, then show up at nearly nine."  
  
"I don't understand your hostility towards me," He said with a shrug  
  
"You hammered a hole through my wall, DeWitt. fix it or I'll call your superiors and you won't have a job"  She kept her expression firm, she was so tired of people walking all over her because she wasn't as experienced as her parents in this business.  Despite not having run the place for years, she knew just as much as her mother and father.   People just seemed to respect them more, maybe it had to do with her age.  
  
"Now you're threatening me? I think I'm in love" He said with a chuckle  
  
"Do your job Mr. DeWitt" She said, frustrated because he was being so unprofessional and frustrated because she kept thinking about disgustingly inappropriate things she wanted to do with him "I cannot babysit you, I'm going to be downstairs doing paperwork.  There are only two exits out of this place, both of them are able to be seen by me at the front desk.  Try to climb out a window and you'll fall to your death."  She turned on her heel and left in a huff.   
  
* * * *  
  
Booker stood there dumbfounded, what was her problem anyway? He was here, he was doing the work.  He sighed, he wasn't even supposed to be on this call.  His company didn't fire him, but they didn't send him out on service calls anymore, Booker was only here because he overheard another man who got the job and he knocked him out when he was in the parking lot.   He needed the money, it wasn't something he was proud of, but he'd knock out a hundred men, women and maybe even kids if he could get money.  
  
Money for alcohol.    
  
He walked over his toolbox and decided to explore the rooms in this inn, they were nice but the water was starting to become a problem, He overheard some of the people downstairs say this level would likely have to be shut down for a while until it was fixed.  It gave him privacy at least.  Nobody else would be coming up here to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
What were his thoughts? Drinking? Stealing? He sighed as he opened the door to one of the rooms, it was unlocked.   "Huh, security ain't too tight around here," He said to himself as he made his way over to the bed and took a much-deserved seat.  It was so soft, so velvety.  This was the kind of room he couldn't afford even if he tried.  
  
Maybe he'd take a little nap here.  He laid back and imagined how pissed Miss Comstock would be at him, she would cross her arms and furrow her brow.  He chuckled, shit she was a real easy one to make angry.  It wasn't like he was going out of his way to be a dickhead.  He was just having a rough time, and he needed somewhere to be.  If it wasn't here it would be the backalleys of strip clubs vomiting his guts out.  
  
He rubbed at his eyes with his hands and sighed deeply, He was just going to enjoy this moment before she came back to check on him again.  He was going to take a little nap, just rest his eyes.... Just a bit.  
  
This bed was so comfortable, he'd never slept on something so nice, The way it felt so soft against his skin. Huh, he wondered if he had time for a little self-play,  He had gotten himself going while watching porn on his phone when little miss tight britches started yelling at him, Which he supposed turned him on as well.  
  
His thoughts turned back to her, she was attractive... She had deliciously pale skin and an innocent look that drove him wild.  He could just imagine corrupting her in the bedroom.   He felt a tingle go through his body and he undid the button on his jeans, sliding his hand in and grabbed his cock.  He closed his eyes and started stroking slowly.  shit he thought, she was already filling his thoughts.  He imagined what it would feel like to slide his cock between her breasts.  FUCK.  He opened his eyes and stopped, his heart beating fast....  
  
Did he just hear something? Footsteps?  He quickly removed his hand from his pants and redid the top button.  Elizabeth stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her "You are in here taking a fucking nap when I asked you to do work?" She yelled, her hair was coming out of its ponytail a little bit and Booker couldn't help but wonder how much fun it would be to yank it while fucking her from behind. He felt his cock throb against his increasingly tighter jeans and sat up on the bed  
  
"Alright, look Miss. I have... I have no place to go." He said with a frown "I don't have a home, I don't got a real job... This is it"  She faltered a little bit and Booker thought he almost saw her resolve break, but she stood her ground  
  
"Be that as it may, you have a job to do. And if you want to continue to be allowed on the premises, please do it"  
  
He sighed "I'm uh..." He nervously ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, was he mistaken or did she look like she was checking him out.  "I... I need a minute"  
  
"What?" She said, her voice venomous and filled with a rage that only served to make him harder.   
  
"I can't get up right now," He said with a shrug "Just uh- give me a minute"  
  
"Oh you are infuriating," She said angrily "I'm heading back downstairs, but you better be in that bathroom when I come back"  
  
"Hey uh, how long you think you're going to be gone?"  
  
She gave him a glare before turning out of the room and slamming the door again, he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.  She'd probably be gone long enough for him to finish.  But he kind of wished he was finishing all over her chest.  
  
He let the tension fall out of his shoulders as he laid back and slid his hand into his jeans again, feeling the pleasure rise as he applied light pressure to his cock while stroking.   All he could think about was her, he wanted her mouth on his cock, he wanted to slip between her thighs.   He let out a groan as his imagination ran wild with images of her nude body rubbing against his own.    
  
He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open again and the sound of Miss Comstock's shoes tapping against the floor.  He opened his eyes, he saw the woman in front of him, furious and arms crossed.  He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks go red.  "Uh..."  
  
"Mr. DeWitt," She said angrily "You are not being paid by the hour to masturbate in my rooms!" Her foot was tapping, Booker wondered if she liked what she was seeing.   He didn't remove his hand from his cock, and he kind of wished he had taken his pants off.   
  
"Getting caught just makes it hotter" He said with a smug voice, this was probably the wrong thing to say because she let out a barrage of swear words directed at him, He could see she was intrigued though, her eyes kept going to the bulge in his jeans and her nipples were visibly hard through her shirt.   
  
"Hey, hey hey!" He said, interrupting her tantrum "I'll get to work, I will. I just.. I gotta finish"  
  
She looked like she was about to rip his throat out at those words, she stormed over to the bed and forcibly grabbed his hand out of his jeans "Do the work"  
  
"Shit, I'm... I'm not gonna be able to do anything like this.." He wrenched his hand out of hers and undid his pants, kicking them off onto the floor.  She let out a gasp and then a moan "Mr. DeWitt...." She said breathlessly "You.. You cannot... this is so unprofessional"  
  
"I've seen the way you've been eyeing me, Miss. Come on.  Let's have a little fun, it might help you relax"  
  
"If you did your job, It would help me relax," Elizabeth said, she was struggling to regain her composure, but Booker could tell it was difficult.  She kept eyeing his cock.  He ignored her words and grabbed himself again, stroking slowly so Elizabeth could enjoy the show.   God, it felt so good to have an audience, it made him even hornier.  His cock throbbing so intense he thought he would let himself go at any minute.  But he held on, he restrained, he wasn't going to cum yet.  
  
Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed and tapped his shoulder "I have an idea" She said, her voice soft, he could tell she was just as turned on as he was.   "Yeah?" He asked  
  
"I'll take care of you, and then you can get to work.  I'm better with my hands, then you can get this over with and get back to what you should be doing"  
  
"You're really offering to jerk me off? fuck" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "This is the best job I've ever worked"  She smacked him hard against the thigh "This will go a lot better if you stop talking" She positioned herself closer to him and grabbed his cock with her hand, it was so nice... so warm.  He had no idea how it was possible to get even harder than he already was but she was making it happen.   This was so hot it had to be a dream.  Her nails dug into his cock painfully but the pain was welcome as it was followed by extreme pleasure.  
  
He bit his bottom lip and grunted hard "Fu-fuck" He managed to say as he gripped the covers on the bed. She was so good at this "You weren't lying about being good with your hands, Miss"  
  
"Yes and I am wasting my talent on a man such as yourself," She said with a smirk, she was teasing him.  He let out a laugh "Hey, that's... that's not very nice"  
  
"Mr. DeWitt, you are correct about your assessment that I have been eyeing you, make no mistake, you are the most infuriating man I have ever met, but you are very attractive. I had to dash to my car earlier on to find some release."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this extraordinarily hot woman was admitting to him that she found him so attractive she had to finger herself in her own car "Shit, you should uh.... tell me about it"  
  
"I was incredibly turned on from watching you work, the way you bend over" She sighed and bit her bottom lip "It's enough to drive a girl crazy"  She let out a moan "Don't get me wrong Mr. DeWitt, you are very annoying, But..." She put a little more pressure on his cock as she stroked "But very, very hot"  
  
She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and he felt his body stiffen, he wanted to feel her hair against his chest as she rode him, he wanted to yank on it as he fucked her in her tight ass  
  
"I felt the overwhelming urge to finger myself, I had to run to my car and force my pants off, I was so wet, so aroused. It didn't take long to bring me to orgasm" She continued, still stroking him, still speaking in soft sultry tones.  Booker was going to explode soon, he felt his cock throbbing so hard it almost hurt.   "God damn it," He said "I'm so fucking close"  
  
She sped up her hand movements, this was the best fucking hand job he had ever had in his life, Jesus Christ he was so glad he knocked that guy out and stole his job.  He felt shock waves of pleasure coursing through his body as he started to cum, it spurted out of his cock at an alarming rate. Elizabeth was taken aback at how much he had actually released "Christ, Mr. DeWitt." She said with a shake of her head "Do you not get off much?"  
  
"I...uh," He said  
  
"You obviously aren't doing something right" She smirked "Here, I have a deal for you. You can stay here in this room, work in the daytime, and sometimes I'll help you with your pleasure. Wouldn't want you to be overwhelmed or anything" She gave him a smile.  Innocent but laced with sin, He felt another load of cum spill out of his cock as he thought about the delicious things she would do to him.  He groaned and then let his body relax "Deal" he said.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
